Soul Healers Trilogy Part II: THE TIME MIRROR
by SerenSierra
Summary: Hermione goes back to the future, the Marauder time. Also Featuring her mother, Agnes. SSHG friendship. Rewritten to be a part of the Soul Healers Trilogy. Read Part I Diary&Letters first please.
1. Important Author's Note

Hello my dear readers

This is to let you know that _The Time Mirror _is going to be altered to join _Soul Healers Trilogy_, and therefore will be rewritten. You might want to read The Part I of this Trilogy – _Diary and Letters_ which began as a cross over with POTO, originally has a HGAD friendship.

New chapters will be added as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1 Old futures

**Soul Healers Trilogy**

**Part II**

**THE TIME MIRROR**

**Chapter 1 – Old futures**

**_November 7th 1870, One of the de Chagny properties - undetermined location, 09:00 AM_**

**Dreams**

_Hello Hermione._

Severus Snape was currently by my side, smiling at me. A much younger Severus. There was a diary in his hands.

_It's time, Hermione. I'm taking you home._

The teenage form of Severus Snape held the remaining of Tom Riddle's diary in his hands and, after rising from the bed, he raised his wand and the diary changed into a bigger brown leather book. I frowned; I had this familiar sensation of déjà vu, where had I seen that book before?

The book opened and the pages started flicking dangerously fast, back and forth, emanating light, faster now, it enlarged and the pages started to rip themselves off, the book changed into a mirror and the room now blazed in flames that didn't burn, until it freezed in time. There was a song in the air or in me, and I felt Fawkes' claws in my shoulders, she looked much bigger than before. When I looked around me, everything was different.

The bed was gone, as well as the furniture, and there was a golden mirror surrounded by several portraits, one of them was of a unicorn. I closed my eyes, stood in front of the mirror, which did not reflect me, and I touched its surface. I immediately regretted it. I tried to escape but it started to absorb me slowly, a wave of strong magick flooded the whole room, the portraits started whispering to each other, I lost some of my will, my chest started to glow brightly, like a heartbeat and emanating a peaceful melody, the song of the phoenix, Fawkes too sang with me. I could hear a woman's voice, it must have been the maid, I tried to yell but it was no use, even if she did hear me.

For a minute later I was already gone.

**_November 8th 1977, Hogwarts, 08:00 AM_**

7th year Severus Snape ran away from the Marauders trap, and found a temporary refuge in the same room you are thinking right now. And no, it is not the one Dumbledore found when nature called, it's the one with the golden mirror and portraits. Anyway, once he got in, locked the door and turned his back on it he saw her. She wore muggle clothes under her hooded cloak and lied on the floor, obviously unconscious, with a minor injury in her head.

"Who is this girl? How long has she been here?", asked a very pale Severus to the portraits.

"She has…" the unicorn picture started answering, but was abruptly interrupted by the Marauders entrance.

"There you are Snivellus! Hey! Who is that girl? She's bleeding!"

"I can see that Black! I just found her, I'm taking her to the hospital wing"

After a not-so-brief-discussion 'How come Black always gets the girl' and 'Get lost greasy git before we hex you into a slime' an not-so-unconscious young woman rested in the hospital wing. There are several states of conscience and Hermione could hear everything, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking quietly about her condition.

"The portraits said that the girl came from the mirror, just like Agnes did. It was that 7th year Slytherin, Severus Snape, who found her."

"They are so alike Albus, I wonder if this is the girl Agnes talked about before leaving. Can she really be Agnes' daughter?"

"Yes", she mumbled, audibly, still half-asleep.

When she woke up in a beautiful sunny morning, Madame Pomfrey gave her some potions and breakfast. No questions were made nor answered. As soon as she finished it, the Headmaster conveniently arrived.

"Good morning, Albus."

**Albus Dumbledore**

I could hardly believe this was the same young woman I had met over 100 years ago. She looked exactly the same.

"Why did you leave?"

"Apparently my time had come Albus. Your mother wouldn't leave me alone, and young Severus kept telling me I was going home. Raoul took me away, we had a misunderstanding after his proposal and he knocked me out. Then there was this dream…" she told me then how she had left.

"All of Paris whispered that you had fled with Raoul." she could hardly bit back a sob.

"I can imagine the rest…" She then whispered.

"Here you are." I handed her a strange shaped medallion. She caressed it as a long lost friend would, no, as a lover would. "Your mother asked me to give it to you, after she passed on, so to speak."

"I think she was more of a telekinetic than a witch. But I'm no longer sure. If it was so, how could she have travelled in time? Why did she leave the wizarding world to live as a Muggle? She never answered any of those questions." She sighed deeply. "The truth is she never told me if she was a witch or not, I just assumed she was one as a little girl. She used to tell me stories about Hogwarts and magic but I never saw her using a wand or anything. It was as if she was a Muggle. I started believing that after my first year."

"She also gave me something else." I watched her. "Her diary and some letters, but I will give them to you later." She nodded.

"I miss him. What happened after I left?"

I chuckled at this. "Maybe one day I'll tell you." I couldn't very well tell her how it all ended, now could I?

It was another sunny day, yet windy and with some occasional rain. Autumn was already falling upon the trees, the Forbidden Forest, and apparently nobody stayed inside – she could spot the Marauders near by the lake and Snape was apparently coming inside.

Since she was fine and done with the place for now, she left the wing. In the precise moment she closed the door and turned around, she found herself facing… Severus Snape. And those black deep eyes.

"Good afternoon Mr. Snape."

"Hello Miss… I don't know your name."

"I'm Christine Dumbledore, the Headmaster's niece." He looked curious and asked her if she would be attending Hogwarts. "I've been on home schooling so far but it was decided that I was to make 7th year here, at Hogwarts. After all, I know the school so well, I spent part of every Summer here."

'How I envy her.', he thought. "So, pray tell, what caused that decision?"

"I'm too much of a bookworm, I'm afraid", she laughed, "and I spent too much time on my own." She smiled. "Since it's almost lunch time, you should get going to the Great Hall, no? I'm going to my quarters, I'll only be introduced at dinner, there is much to do."

"Certainly. And how are you feeling?"

"Better. And thank you… I am truly grateful… for finding me. I'll see you later, Mr. Snape."

Severus just nodded and turned. "By the way… I loved the book.", he heard.

'I'm glad you did.'

As soon as Hermione stopped on the top of the stairs, she hid herself there, watching him going straight to the Great Hall doors and The Marauders coming to him.

"Hey Snively… you really should restrain yourself from harassing the ladies… That one is far too pretty for you." James was messing up his hair, consenting in Sirius' words and playing with the snitch, laughing with the other Marauders.

'You really look like a ladies' men Sirius… too bad you act like an arrogant jerk at this time. How sad the way it will all change…'

"I don't think you can add her to your collection Black, she is too smart for you. And she is Dumbledore's niece.", barked Severus.

"You're lying!", yelled James. Sirius had already hung Severus upside down, in the air. All wands were out except for Severus', it was on the ground, and Remus, still the reasoning, ignored voice.

'Oh my, this doesn't look good… I'd better do something.' Before they noticed it, they were also being hung like Severus, by growing plants that came out of nowhere. Their wands glued to the ceiling, and they were surrounded by several other students when Professors Flitwick and McGonagall arrived.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Snape, what on earth did you do this time!", yelled her.

"We didn't do anything this time! We were just having a civil conversation when…" started James.

"Civil my ass! You were playing me around in the air!", shouted Snape.

"10 points from Slytherin for swearing and another 10 from Griffindor for silly games in the halls!"

A few seconds later, with some wand waving from Professor Flitwick, all of them fell on the ground loud and painfully.

"What about our wands?", asked Remus.

"Minerva, I can't seem to undo the spell… It's strange."

"How come?"

"It's quite alright, Minerva. Allow me", said Dumbledore, pronouncing the counter spell, that twinkle in his eyes when he spoke again. "It isn't a very known type of magic, mind you. You seem to have a new friend in Hogwarts, Mr. Snape." Both looked to the stairs, just in time to see Hermione's shadow running away.

Hermione finished organizing the room at her will a few hours after eating her lunch and then decided to pay a visit to the library, of course. It still had the same smell and looks, and that favourite little corner of hers, an occult refuge, which was presently occupied by two Slytherins, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. The first easily spotted her. She raised a finger to her lips, and he immediately understood she didn't want to be disturbed, so speaking. 'Later then, Miss Dumbledore… Later.' He couldn't stop noticing the time travelling and potions books from the restricted section, but said nothing.

**Later…**

In that same evening, every student in the Great Hall was waiting impatiently for the food. The Marauders, Severus Snape and the Heads already knew, as well as the whole school, that the Headmaster's niece would be joining for dinner and for the rest of the year.

"I hope you will forgive me for this delay. I won't detain you for much longer. I'd like you to meet a new student, she has been on home schooling, Christine Dumbledore. I trust that you will treat her as one of your own. Could you come forward for the sorting, Miss Dumbledore?", asked Dumbledore.

Hermione came out of the shadowy corner. "Certainly, Professor Dumbledore.", she smiled and sat down. Minerva placed the hat on her head and it longed on her head for about ten minutes. By then, everyone was whispering amongst themselves, till the hat spoke loudly "Very well… SLYTHERIN!"

The whole of Slytherin table clapped politely and as she went down the table, she couldn't help noticing their stares and veiled whispers, so she prepared to settle down in front of Severus Snape. He was, surprise surprise, flipping through a potions book.

"May I?" he nodded and she sat down, serving herself with some food.

"Do you have your timetable already Miss Dumbledore?" Hermione jumped at Minerva McGonagall's voice. She nodded. "Very well, I suppose Mr. Snape will lead you to your common room, or you can go to Miss Evans, there, she is our Head Girl. Now, if you'll excuse me." She pointed a red head on the Gryffindor table and then left.

"I'll go meet her when I'm done eating." She said to Snape. He nodded and started eating.

'He was waiting for me to start eating… how polite…' she thought, smirking inwardly.

After dinner, Hermione raised and inquired Severus, who was back to his book.

"I'm going to meet the Head Girl, if you'll excuse me." He muttered.

"Of course, Miss Dumbledore." I smiled.

"It's quite alright! You can just call me Christine." She turned and headed to the Gryffindor table, smiling.

"Hello, good evening people." She greeted amiably, trying not to sound like a hyper-happy fool. "Are you Miss Evans, the Head Girl?"

She shut her book and looked at her with her green eyes. 'Harry.' Christine made her best not to stare at her eyes nor at James Potter, who looked pretty much like a brown eyed Harry. Most people in the table were staring. Sirius Black muttered something about "bloody Slytherins, can't trust any of them… keep eyes open."

"I'm Christine. Dumbledore." She shook hands with the Head Girl.

'The House rivalries must be even greater in this time. Lily looks positively shocked.'

"Lily, Lily Evans." She smiled brightly.

"It's a pleasure Miss Evans." She told her to call her Lily. "Now if you'll excuse me I should go. Good night."

"You don't know the way.", she pointed. Hermione smiled.

"It's fine, Lily, Severus will show me the way."

**Christine**

As I joined Severus and followed him to the Slytherin Common Room, I replayed the last scene in my head. I made quite an impression in both Gryffindors, for the good, and in Slytherins, for the bad – I had just touched a mudblood, in their point of view.

The portrait, Salazar, an early teenager, did not ask us the password, which surprised Snape, and the others as well. I need not say it wasn't the first time I had seen or talked to this particular portrait. He looked at me and frowned teasingly. "Welcome back, Christine." The group started whispering; this portrait was rather strange and different from the others. One of the prefects said he would speak to Dumbledore first thing in the morning.

Once I entered through the portrait hole, together with Severus, Lucius Malfoy, Lestrange and Narcissa Black, I installed myself in a black leather sofa. They introduced themselves and the interrogation then began.

Who was my mother, why had I been on home schooling, why did the portrait not ask me the password… "My mother was married to Aberforth Dumbledore, which should make the Headmaster my uncle. I don't know for sure, since I am not Aberforth's daughter – it was my mother's second marriage. I am ahead of my school work, always have been, so being here now… well I always studied too much for my own good… As for the portrait, I have been here before and he recognised me, that's all. I had long conversations with it and he simply remembered. This has been a long day so I'll just rest for now. Good night." Severus simply watched the flames of the fireplace.

**_November 25th 1977, Hogwarts, breakfast (early time)_**

Severus Snape was already at breakfast table when I arrived, as usual, eating his scrambled eggs with bacon. I sat down and prepared myself to tease him a bit. Lily Evans, though, approached me – we were the only ones at the Snake House table.

"Good morning, Christine. How was your night?" I wondered why she had decided to approach now.

"It was fine. Very comfortable quarters. A pity they are located in the under levels and have no windows, but they were still very nice. And how was yours? Would you care to sit down? It's just us." She beamed at this and sat down. Both of us helped ourselves with pumpkin juice and some bread with jam.

"Mr. Snape, I never thought you to be a scrambled eggs person…" I teased him. "You looked more like a toast man."

He bit back a half smile and glared playfully, but changed to a serious expression, and spoke to Lily.

"You should leave Lily, Lupin's already here, the rest of the Marauders should be coming down in no time. We'll see you in Potions."

And so, shortly after, the four Marauders entered, followed by some more members of the Slytherin table and other houses and Severus and I left.

We were near the dungeons already and I decided to ask him,

"Can I call you Severus?" he nodded. "You're a quiet person. Listen, do you know Lily well?"

"Yes." Yes, just that? He was already difficult in his teenage years – fun-bloody-tastic.

"And? Does she date someone?"

"I think she likes Potter." He mumbled angrily.

"But?"

"He annoys her. She says she'll only go out with him when he decides to be less of an obnoxious git towards me. That will be never." His mood apparently improved with this thought.

"Am I a bother?" he seemed pensive for a bit.

"Are you with me out of gratitude?"

"No! Of course not. You're my favourite bat of the dungeons, after all." I smiled, my eyes twinkling. I winked at him playfully.

"People don't really like me. And I don't befriend people just like that." We sat down and started to prepare ourselves for the lesson.

"So I'm a friend of sorts? Oh, Severus, I'm touched!" I smirk and he lifts an eyebrow. "So, the fantastic four make your life hell… This will be an interesting year."

"How come?" I just thought of some pranks I could do once again.

Slughorn had just entered followed suit by other students. We were already sat, side by side, and waited for the lesson to start. The Professor stood in front of me, after chastising Potter and Sirius Black for tardiness.

"Hmm… Miss Dumbledore?" I nodded. "I certainly hope you managed to catch up with your class mates." I nodded and replied I was just fine. "If you don't mind I'll ask you a few questions…"

He then started with simple questions, then harder and harder ones. He made me a few which only Potions Masters would truly know and I still managed to answer. After all, I had learned my Potions for six years and then some more from a very talented Potions Master. The class was astonished and the teacher pleasantly surprised.

"Twenty points to Slytherin. My, my, Miss Dumbledore, and here I was, worried about you!" he laughed and after displaying instructions on the board, we started gathering ingredients and brewing. For a couple of times I managed to avoid our potion from ruin – Padfoot seemed to enjoy destroying Severus' potions. Really, how much more of a child could Sirius be?

The teacher gave us 10 more points for a perfect potion and we left the class shortly after. We had Double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws next and after lunch we had Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. We had to work in pairs once again, which changed once. I began with Lucius Malfoy and after him I paired up with Severus – he did not object and we sure gave my old house a run for their money. We did, after all, practise much more than the requested spell – we went all the way. Half the classroom was destroyed after we finished. That earned us both a detention, repair the room and clean the trophy room under Filch's supervision, and I was sent to Dumbledore's office by Floo.

**Albus Dumbledore's office**

"Hello Albus. I'm sure you already know about the Defence classroom…" Christine grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, that was quite the day, wasn't it?" my eyes surely twinkled. "Though you could have restrained yourself, _non_?" she snorted.

"Look who's talking. You always restrained yourself in practise, and STILL managed to damage the room, but the description I read on your last battle with Grindylocks was quite the opposite of the fighter you were with me."

"Facing an enemy is always different." I never could hide anything from her. "Already researching the past?"

"I need to find out what happened to Erik, you old man," she teased me "and all I can find is that silly fiction of Leroux. I never ran away with Raoul."

"Yes, one can't say you have."

"I did find Grindy's death suspicious. What is it, Albus, you're hiding from me?" her eyes narrow and then draw into slits.

"You do know its no point dwelling on the past." She growls. "No matter what you do, the outcome will be the same."

"Fine." Christine sighed exasperatedly. "Where is the damn diary?" I turn to a closet and pass her a medium sized trunk. "Here you go."

"Thank you. I can't wait to read them. I'll finally understand who my mother truly was."

"You'll be very surprised then my dear." I chuckle and she frowns.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Dum dum dum dum…. over 3000 words! Ah! So please… R&R. And do tell me what you think.

Leroux is the author of _The Phantom of the Opera_


	3. Ch2 Agnes and the Soul Healers

Pretty please, let me see some reviews? This is going to be one mad chapter...

_**Mia: **_Thank you for your review! As for Erik... He will only show up in later chapters. In fact, I was thinking of including him in, mostly, in the third part of this Trilogy, but I assure you one thing - I love that character, and he simply has to end up with Hermione/Christine, in my point of view.

**Chapter 2 – Agnes and the Soul Healers**

**_December 20th 1977, Hogwarts, Sunday, House of Slytherin, Girl's dormitories_**

**Christine**

I stayed behind for Christmas break. It's just me, two Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, Albus and the teachers – even Severus had left to spend Christmas with his mother, Eileen Prince, and then he would attend part of Christmas day with the Malfoys. In one month we had both become more attached to each other. I taught him what he didn't know about Potions and Defence, for his own good. After all, I can't change the fact that sooner or later he would become a Death Eater – when, I didn't know, the old Severus never told me either. Nevertheless he has not been thinking so much about joining the Death Eater ranks. It saddens me though, he did know I thought it foolish. His life would no longer be in his control. There was no way back. But Severus has this enormous need for respect. And I suspect he wants someone else for him. Apart from me I noticed he had only interaction, concerning girls, with Evans and the Black sisters. Humm… that stinks. Unfortunately there is nothing I can really do.

Anyway, I managed, in a month, to keep Severus away from the Marauders' most humiliating pranks. So, around February, we'll show them…

I miss Erik so much… our music, our conversations…

As for my mother's… stuff. I had so much work this last month, only now I managed to see to it.

She left me a pack of letters and a diary in the trunk – it's bigger than it looks from the outside (an enlargement spell). There was an Invisibility cloak and her old wand, among other packages I'll open later. It's funny, because it reacts so much better than my actual wand. I'm going to show it to Albus – perhaps he could show it to Mr. Ollivander, I believe he is quite trustworthy. The feel I have when holding it is more powerful than what I've ever felt with my other wands.

The first letter was a curious one. I read it before the diary – it had a sort of lock. Anyway… She had not signed has Dumbledore or Granger.

_My dear daughter,_

_I hope you are doing well and in one piece. When you read this letter you will be no doubt a less innocent and fragile woman and a very powerful – if that is what you choose to believe – witch._

_You certainly doubt now the identity of your mother. Who was I? Where did I come from? The diary speaks of my life and you will be able to read it now – your medallion holds a picture inside which I think will change in your eyes and is not always visible and the way it opens… you will see it will work as a kee to open the diary. The letters will unfold themselves when the time has come._

_Remember, while you live in a different time frame, no matter what you do or say, things will still happen one way or the other, or they may turn out completely different. Both of ways, the consequences are disastrous and you must not risk your position._

_Your loving mother_

_Agnes_

And then I noticed.

The diary looked just like the one in my dream.

Once I saw it, I suddenly felt the urge to run. Should I go to Albus? My dreams, after all, always were very … vivid! Last time I checked, a diary just like that helped me travel to the past. Future, I mean. I sigh, I almost wished I'd go back, so my Angel of Music wouldn't had become alone. I rise and leave the dungeons.

As I walk through the grounds, I notice Albus near the Forbidden Forest, walking around. I quickly reach him. He doesn't sound surprised when I tell him about my mother's diary and my dream.

As we walk, I tell him about Severus and some bits of conversation in the Common Room. Apparently some students would join Voldietart's ranks soon. I worried about Severus – what if he joined in Christmas break? There would be gatherings among high classes. I had not been invited, of course. After all, I was no pure or half-blood. I was as an adopted child, in the Slytherin's view.

Once again I try to convince him to tell me about Erik. That old coot is truly starting to annoy me, so I decide to transform him into Bill right on the spot, one of his very least known (and less favourite…) animagus forms, and as he glares at me before morphing back, I can't help but chuckle. He looks so cute… I turn around and run into the Forbidden Forest, it's beginning to go dark.

After I returned I would read it. And so I did.

**A narrator's view on Agnes' Diary**

Her name was Agnes. Her age was not known and did not matter. She would very much look like a carbon copy of a Hermione Granger, and lived in the Crystal City, in a distant future, a long long time after the great deluges and the rising of waters. She was a descendant of the renegades, which were considered an amount of "freaks", discovered after certain minor communities could no long hide from the majority. For some reason, as the leftover of mankind grew stupider and again primal, as if degenerating, since albinism, witchcraft, telepathy, unusual marks, among many others, they were rejected by the people of the mountains, who considered themselves ancestral (whatever that meant) and rightful owners of all land under the sky, since it had been promised to them, after a long wandering and many punishments and sacrifices, but in reality had only foolishly forgotten their ancestors and committed many of their errors.

The renegades, as the mountain people called them, were expelled from the mountains and inevitably seeked refuge in the never-ending forests, where they established and multiplied themselves, constructing a matriarchal society in many things resembling the old true sorceresses. And so were born the Spell Binders.

Among the Spell Binders, there were young women with a great competence for the Crystals and Agnes, being the most gifted of all, was a great Soul Healer. Each Soul Healer possesses the ability of, using their vital force, which could be stored in their crystal, heal any maladies of soul or mind. Albeit in maximum level, they could control elements and even challenge death, they would see their power limited due to an extreme use of ones vital force. If such power was abused, they would perish.

Even though pacific, the Spell Binders knew the arts of war, for after all they did not live in peace with the mountain people, and among them, war was a demonstration of art and skill. Deaths between Soul Healers villages would occur but it was rare.

When her learning in Crystal City ended, Agnes, unlike most of her young colleagues, physically separated herself from her people, turning towards the Autumn Forest to perfect herself in a "greater contact with the elements and to meditate, generally speaking, in her own little business", as she then said. Many thought they would not see her again.


	4. Ch3 In which Christine knows more of

This if for Dead-Luthien… who has been a faithful reader AND reviewer!

**Chapter 3 – In which Christine knows more of her mother**

**_December 21th 1977, Hogwarts, Sunday, House of Slytherin, Girl's dormitories_**

**A narrator's view on Agnes' Diary**

The years passed and Agnes was still alone. One day she departed from the Autumn Forest. She went back to the village were she had been born – Alantia. Nothing had changed, her sisters had grown up, her mother had gotten old and her father had already left this world. Agnes had felt his passage with the Winter winds and had received his visit: it was time for her to leave as well. She then said goodbye to her mother and sisters – no one knew if she'd ever return.

She went back to Crystal City, and sought advice with some of the eldest Priestesses, Solock was one of them, so old she had converted into a tree. She read the waters and casted runes with her oak branches and, as she looked upon the white rune, advised caution.

"You must go to the old abandoned castle, two days of journal, following the willowy path of the river, until its waters darken", she said "enter and seek the past. Now, climb up and seek, inside the hole, once a nest, a golden object, a book and a wand. That is my old Book of Shadows, the medallion holds the miniature of the one to be found by the medallion's carrier, and the object is what was called an old music box, made by a foreign material of this Earth, of Ages long passed. The wand, crafted by your father, is made of my wood and its core is most precious. It is made of a feather of the very first Soul Healer. Use them well."

"But, Solock, we no longer use wands. The witch people used them for spell casting and we use them only to cast the circle in ceremonies. Although I have studied that basic level magic in first years of learning I haven't used it for years!"

"Yes, yes, of course, my dear, but you will have to use it. It will turn out to be quite useful. You'll see. May the Goddess protect you my child. Though, I trust that with your abilities we will be able to communicate through all barriers."


	5. Ch4 Agnes, the castle and the mirror

This if for Dead-Luthien… who has been a faithful reader AND reviewer!

**Chapter 3 – Agnes, the castle and the mirror**

_**Somewhere in the future – the second day of travel**_

**Agnes**

When Agnes woke up the blue fire had long extinguished. After picking and eating up some berries she returned to the strange room but it was completely empty. Deciding not to waste any more time she hit the road. Around noon it started snowing so she stopped, seeking refuge in an oak tree. Later she continued following the river.

She then reached an old abandoned castle, partially ruined, nearby a lake and another great old forest, a few hours before sunset. Feeling extremely drawn to it, Agnes passed what had been green houses and entered through great doors and kept walking.

The halls were full of memories. She entered a huge hall with 5 old tables: four of them were broken or dismantled, result from a possible battle, almost side by side, and had been extremely long, while the last one, smaller, was in the opposite point of the room, above them all.

Agnes started to hear whispers in her ear, trying to focus on it she closed her eyes for a few moments and saw scenes from the past… the tables appeared to be newer, full of youngsters and the smaller table was occupied with elders, a girl was sitting in a chair with a hat on her head, she looked so much like herself… "But that's not me…" When Agnes opened her eyes again, everything was the same as before: broken, sad, empty. She went to one of the windows in the hall and saw a strange electric storm approaching, deciding immediately to stay inside and explore the castle.

She wandered in the corridors and reached the stairs. Some of them had stood half in midair and all were full of dust, having not been moved or stepped for god knows how long. Still, Agnes went up several stairs and she reached a floor. While walking in a corridor she distinguished an acute sound…

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Agnes started heading towards the sounds, and a violin weeping was getting stronger and stronger, and seemed it was coming from a room.

"Anybody?", she yelled, scared. 'This is just like my dream. I'm in front of the door and when it opens…'

Agnes tried to open the door with her magick without results. Without knowing why, she started pacing back and forward impatiently. _'I wish I could get inside'_. And the Room's door opened.

The room interior was just like home. A forest with a lake, ivories, butterflies, leaves falling sweetly over you. The grass, such a comfortable ground… you could sleep on it. However, there was a mirror in the room. You could tell it was magical, its surface was plain but once reached, it became liquid. Agnes, being curious, touched its surface and realized how big that mistake was. The mirror surface started to expand towards her, sucking a terrified and yelling Agnes, who was fighting for release and had realized that her powers would do nothing, so she stopped moving and let herself be consumed and dragged into the mirror, loosing her conscience.

Outside the Room, the stairs started moving again and the castle woke up of its stupor.

Hours, days, weeks later, she could not tell, Agnes woke up in a different place lying in an infirmary bed. She felt very well indeed, and knew she was still at the same castle, but felt consciences in it, everything seemed younger and clean, and there was so much magic there she could almost touch it. She got up to the window and saw the green houses: they were standing and a few people were coming out of them.

"How can this be?"

"What do you mean, young lady?", Dumbledore asked. Agnes turned around and faced him.

"Where is the mirror? Why are the green houses standing and everything looks new and tidy when moments ago weren't?"

"Where do you come from girl? You're confused, you need to drink your potions dear, and rest!", said the lady nurse.

"No, I'm in the same place I'm sure of it! This castle was empty and broken and now is completely alive! The memories of this place are the same, but half of them are missing now, and you!", she pointed at Dumbledore. "You were there, in the table, in that big hall, with all the juveniles, I saw you! You were much elder than now and… and… I don't know _when_ I am. Have the waters start rising already?"

"The waters? Well, the Muggles say they are rising a few inches every now and then but…", Dumbledore answered.

"So there hasn't been any major floods all over the world yet? No people has hidden himself in the mountains, from the waters?"

"Well, no… I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. This is August 15th 1940."

"Oh shit. By the way, what are Muggles?"

I hope you liked it, it will get better now its confusing I imagine, but I will be making more chapters on Agnes, who is Hermione's mother. This part of the trilogy is a SSHG FRIENDSHIP, TROC and some Lily/James, I won't be exploring Agnes' whereabouts in Hogwarts too deeply **for now**. I will be back to Severus and Hermione soon. I hope. Please R&R! And thank you for reading! And please… review! Reviews make me happy plus I update faster.


	6. Ch5 Adjustments

Okay, I changed my mind. More of Agnes for you! I hope I didn't calculate wrong… the years I mean. I'm sorry for not updating faster, but I had holidays, exams and I wanted to write something decent. I hope you enjoy this... but I can only know that if you people REVIEW!… Please Review… pretty pretty please.

**Chapter 5 – Adjustments**

**_December 21th 1977, Hogwarts, Sunday, House of Slytherin, Girl's dormitories_**

**Agnes Diary – entry marked as August 15th (year unknown)**

It was strange, all of this castle. It was incredible how I had come into this time. A magic mirror, a gate to another time, it was truly something I had only heard in the stories our teachers told in Crystal City, about a Age long dead, of a past far far away.

As I write this to you, whoever you are, I suppose you will be my daughter, or son, most likely, and I must tell you, I had thought, and felt, in my dreams, that I wouldn't be the average Soul Healer, tussling with the mountain people. I've felt, since I had left the City, different among my people, as if I did not belong among them. I only felt at peace or even truly at home in the Autumn Forest. You should see it. There are all sort of blessed creatures there – and still so much to learn from them.

But in this school, Hogwarts (strange name, I must say), there was also a Forest. Mainly classified as Dark, Forbidden. In the beginning I struggled with the language of this people, I had once known it much better than today, but my mother language remains as a main scheme for thoughts and concepts. We call English the language of Stones, and were simply taught of it by tradition. I suppose I can easily connect with this people's thoughts for it is much simpler to speak their tongue when in their presence. Now I have no problems with main vocabulary and beyond. Anyway, I was speaking of the Forest – most fascinating, albeit different from our own. But I had many difficulties, still do in fact, with certain ideas, such as Dark and Light. Both cannot exist without the other. You can only know one exists thanks to the presence of the other, and complete in cycles, such as the day and night. Albus, teacher of a subject called Transfiguration, meaning transforming something in another form, as tried most fiercely to teach me these concepts – Dark and Light, Evil and Good, but it is hard for me. I then asked and told him, how can someone be the complete personification of only Good or Evil? That cannot be, we are all rather imperfect and have our flaws, just like all other forms of life. We all end someday. The time we have here is granted to live as balanced as possible and propagate ourselves, loving and cherishing the ones who brought us in this world and love Life as it is, as much as we can.

When I finished this little speech, there was a glimmer, perhaps hope and something more, in this man's eyes. I wished to communicate with him through my mind but I don't do that very often here – they consider it an unwelcoming intrusion. They hide themselves so… but, alas, it has been more confusing than now. He smiled and never again tried to tell me the difference between Dark and Light. At this I was relieved.

There is so much I could tell about my home. I have been showing it to Albus from time to time, whenever he visits. I have been living with his brother in a mansion, near a forest, almost since I came back from the castle, almost straight from the nursing wing, after discovering the mirror was gone and there was no way to send me back. I have been studying all that I can in these last few years, I even learned to use my wand more properly, although I don't really need it. My powers are much better now and completely restored and balanced. I will return to Hogwarts soon. I feel that I must explore the place better. Soon I will be able to finish my schooling there and then join this strange new world.

Sometimes, as I said, Albus comes to visit. I hear him discuss many things with Aberforth, his brother, especially from a student. I didn't understand his name very well. It does not matter. He seems to be very skilled and Albus joked saying I would beat him in a minute. I don't enjoy fighting unless for skill. Of course I can, and very well, from mind to body and weapons. But this boy seems to be very unbalanced or, as Albus says, to dark for his own taste. He is a leader, but the less adequate type, apparently. Perhaps I'll meet him, someday.

**Christine**

I decided it would be nice to stop and go to bed for a while. Eight hours of sleep were becoming very much needed indeed. I suspected of this boy, his identity. I didn't wanted to think that my mother might have met… ugh, the very own idea is preposterous!

**_December 22th 1977, Hogwarts, Monday, Great Hall, breakfast time_**

**Albus Dumbledore**

I had decided to join the students and teachers in one table. Hermione looked a bit dishevelled. I chuckle at this. No doubt she has already started wondering who the mysterious student was. In the end of breakfast I raise ate the same time as her and join her for a walk to my office. We settle there, and she words her worries.

"Albus, what happened to Erik?" I sigh.

"Here I thought you were going to ask a thousand questions on your mother… Hermione, you know I'm not going to tell you."

"Did he find someone?"

"Yes." She moans and then releases a sigh of relief. "Someone he thought had been lost, a long time ago." Time is such a relative thing, after all… she has this smug smile on her face.

"Define a long time ago…" she is too smart for her own good. I sigh dramatically.

"Your mother was quite amazing." She snorts. "No, really, amazing how she managed to hide all of it so well, from you and everybody. She was not a witch, Hermione. She was something that cannot be truly defined by wizarding standards." She nodded. "After she arrived here I managed to hide her from everyone – quite a difficult task but not impossible I assure you, and brought her to a secure location. There we began, Aberforth and I, her magical education, she had great talent. She quickly mastered spells and theory on everything, in a four year period. Although I had the feeling that even when she **waved** a wand, she wasn't **really using it**. I suspected then she did not need a wand to access her power core. Your mother was a truly remarkable being. During Summer, before her last year of schooling, she returned to Hogwarts. She soon became rather familiar with the place, elves (they loved her), portraits (just like you she liked to chat with them), as if she had been there all of her life. She quickly discovered the Room of Requirement once again and the path to each House Common Room. She never needed passwords – the portraits simply let her pass. Headmaster Dippet wasn't very happy with this, of course, but nevertheless he too was found of her. At least, once, he chose well."

"What do you mean?" I remained silent.

"The Summer ended and she was to finish her schooling that year. We decided she would simply join the students and the House of her choice, of course. The Head Girl met her in the first day of classes, and on the second day …" I lead her to my Pensieve and we soon emerged in a memory.

**Christine**

Agnes was wandering, coming out of the green houses and walking quickly, but silently, through the Halls of Hogwarts. She often looked behind her shoulder and smiled. I felt a tug inside me, I hardly remembered that particular mischievous smile of my mother, Albus chuckled at this and simply said that I'd understand in due time.

I recognized the corridor we were in, it was part of the prefects' and Heads' rounds, and led to several making out hidings. I smiled at this – really, some things never change, do they? Suddenly, a boy almost knocked down my mother, after turning to right at the end of the wing, running like a maniac. Another youngster, a teenager in his late years, possibly a seventh year, suddenly showed up and stopped on a spot, hexing the fast runner and then approaching him.

"Immobulus! Ha, got you Corncrip, 20 points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch. Now get back to your Common Room or I'll make them 30." The boy soon managed to run again, this time towards the opposite direction, after a sheepish grin. This seventh year truly was frightening. My mother simply stood there. "And you! Are you a seventh year? I don't recognise you. How come your robes don't have a House crest?" he pointed his wand at her.

"I have yet to choose a House." The young man looked at her as if she were insane.

"I beg your pardon? You will come right away with me to the Headmaster's office so I can report you! And then…" he was interrupted, Albus had just come out under an Invisibility Cloak. There was something in my mother's eyes then.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Riddle."

I simply gapped and then the memory ended.


	7. Ch6 Questions

**Chapter 6 – Questions**

**_December 24th 1977, Hogwarts, Tuesday, Greenhouses _**

**Christine's Diary **

It was hard to believe, even harder to understand. Tom Riddle! Tom-fucking-soon-to-be-Dark-Lord! Bloody Hell! How could I accept it? My mother had power and yet hid it so well after all those years. She had power and died in front of me, albeit she could have helped it. Did her powers decreased through time? Preposterous – if I am like her my powers have been steadily increasing, not diminishing! Did Riddle or Voldemort took them away from her, transforming her in a helpless Muggle? If so, how did he do it? I had so many questions. I could simply read the damn diary and get on with it, but I just didn't feel like it. I wish Severus were here. Or _him_. But I guess it's no use, since he found someone and lived happily ever after. I don't know why that annoys me. If someone deserved happiness after all it was Erik.

I decided to hide in the Greenhouses secret spots to write now. For some reason, wherever I go, Albus or a student or teacher manage to show up. And I didn't feel like brooding in Slytherin. I guess I could use a little chat with Salazar – his caustic sense of humour always manages to cheer me up. Maybe he can tell me something about Riddle or maybe not. Salazar's portrait has been away from curious eyes for many years. Even though he likes me he is Mr. Snake number 1, you can never be sure about what he thinks or does.

Tomorrow is Christmas. I feel so alone… it is in times like this that I hate time travelling. It's depressing. Well, actually, the most difficult Christmas for me was definitely the first one I spent in the 19th century. Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. Merlin, when did I become such a sentimental schmuck? I miss Meg, and Antoinette, and… Erik. Worst of all… I've been having these… dreams. About him. I am not only a sentimental schmuck but also a pervert! What would my mother say!

Well… about other things: my mom's wand. It is so easier to use. I wonder if I am like her. She hinted that I'm not a witch, in her letter. But I've been a witch for so long! Does that make me some sort of hybrid? Well, maybe – if Muggles can do strange crossovers with plant genes that usually wouldn't combine… why not? I also wonder. If her wand was crafted by her father, then how come did they conserve the core of the wand, a feather from the first Soul Healer. Feather? That points that probably Soul Healers are most likely animagi.

The Marauders have grown rather suspicious of me. Well, it's not difficult to understand why. Lets see:

1) I'm Slytherin.

2) I hang out with Severus Snape.

3) I'm Slytherin.

4) I can sit at the same table than Lucius Malfoy without blowing him up – even if only by obligation (but they don't know that, do they?)

5) I'm Slytherin.

6) I don't need to say passwords to a LOT of portraits in this castle. And one of them just **happens** to be **the **Salazar Slytherin.

7) I'm Slytherin.

8) I have not fallen for Sirius Black's charm.

9) I always avoid their pranks. And outwit them with my own. They usually get stuck with mine for a week. Their best time so far: only 2 days with multicoloured hair and slytherin colours.  And!...

10) I'm Slytherin.

Hmm… Yes, I think that explains it all.


	8. Ch 7 Friends or foes?

**I'm paid in reviews, people. Please review... pretty please? And a big thanks to Dead-Luthien, my faithful reader and reviewer :-D  
**

**Chapter 7 – Friends or foes?**

**_December 24th 1977, Tuesday, Hogwarts, Edge of the Forbidden Forest, by the lake _**

**Narrator**

As Christine sat on a thick oak tree branch, a favourite of hers, seven feet above the ground, and took a not-so-little-nap, time passed by rather quickly. It was already past dinner time, but curiously the night was of a nearly full moon, and it was beautiful. Christine woke up starved, yawned, and looked at the nearby lake, awed at its beauty – it looked as if it was day. Water spirits played in the lake's surface, dancing in the golden moonlight. Then all stood still. An ethereal song, a duet. cracked through the air, full of joy, sad and hopeful longing. Hermione felt her heart beating strong in her chest, already glowing gold, and in the very same moment two beautiful phoenixes appeared out of nowhere and landed of her tree branch, she felt her agitated heart skip a hearbeat.

"Fawkes!" she squealed, "what are you doing here? Who is your friend?"

Then she took some time observing the other phoenix. It seemed to be made of the same stuff as the sun in the sky, bright as a Light God. Her heart's location could be easily guessed by a every so often glowing light, as clear as crystal. Hermione tried to approach her, and successfully petted her, causing the phoenix to emanate warmth and a musical soft sigh. Then she perched on Hermione's shoulder. She continued caressing her and Fawkes, all silent, contemplating the moonlight for hours.

It was probably already eleven in the night when the strange phoenix squealed at Hermione and flew towards some trees. Hermione followed her through the thick bushes as silently as possible. She stopped and hid not far away from a pair of Death Eaters who were finishing spanking a youngster. There was also another man, unmasked, whose face she could not see. He said something she couldn't quite understand and then left. Hermione approached the bloody fallen person.

"Oh my God," she yelled "Severus!"

**_December 25th 1977, House of Slytherin, 09:00 AM_**

**Severus Snape**

When I woke up I wasn't bleeding, and I laid in a comfortable bed, in the Slytherin dormitories. Christine had taken care of me, apparently, busy nearby with a cauldron, with her back on me. Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix was tending to his feathers over another four poster bed, and faced me every now and then. Christine suddenly turned at me and approached me. Her face showed resignation.

"You're not mad.", I stated. The surprise showed in my voice. She smiled a bit.

"Of course not. What is done, is done. Now we should make the best of it. You have to be trained." I snorted. "Oh, really? So why have you reached such a low state of grace in front of his **Lordship**" she spit that final word, "last night?" I did not answer. "Let me guess. He crucioed you. And you asked him to stop." I could only nod and she sighed. "You cannot do that, Severus. With the Dark Lord one must NEVER grovel. If he decides to punish you, you must act as if it is (A) a reward you should not thank for, and (B) something unavoidable. If you're lucky you'll only get a more or less short Crucio."

"How do you know all of this?" she seemed to know a lot about the Dark Lord. "I thought only the Death Eaters called him Dark Lord."

"I once knew a Death Eater. That's why I know so much."

"A spy?" she smiled sadly, it was a spy. "Christine, you must tell me."

"Severus... you were the spy." she whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

(AN – I'm going to spare you the "I'm from the future bla bla bla I knew you bla bla bla you must believe me bla bla" talk okay?...)

_**Hours later – Severus Snape**_

I walked through the snow, near the lake, thinking about what Christine had told me. I still thought it was incredible, she had me under an Unbreakable Vow for secrecy all the while we talked. In the beginning I hardly believed her. Until I had to surrender to the obvious. Christine truly was not who I thought – daughter of a Soul Healer. Lily would marry that obnoxious Potter and their son would defeat the Dark Lord – so I had no choice but to help her in matchmaking, if needed be. But I wasn't worried about them, but about Christine, Hermione, and today I had already voiced my concern. Despite her powers she was a potential target. Especially considering not only her powers and brain brilliance but also the possibility of a link between her mother and the Dark Lord.

It return, as if I was doing it for that – she is my only true friend, for Merlin's sake! - she is going to teach me Occlumency and Legillimency. She assured me I would need it.

Now... what was it about that voice coach?... Erik?... Perhaps the Headmaster could help me with that...


	9. Ch 8 Let the matchmaking begin!

**I'm paid in reviews, people. Please review... pretty please?**

**Chapter 8 – Let the matchmaking begin!**

**_December 25th 1977_**

**Narrator**

And so Christmas came. Young Severus Snape recovered in no time, thanks to Hermione's potion making and Fawkes' teary contribute in the matter and both friends had a late breakfast in Slytherin. Both took their leave for a lonely walk only meeting in the Great Hall for the next meals. Presents had been forgotten with so much on those poor heads, so they opened them at night, between dinner and bedtime.

Now, what did our two best buddies do? Hermione took a stroll to the Headmaster's office, where Albus had already opened her present. A giant box of Lemon Drops. Despite his advanced age, which should give him a bit more sense, Albus Dumbledore was found by her niece, good friend, former student, Hermione Granger, on a sugar rush (and, therefore, in "an obnoxious jolly goody goody mood" - as Severus Snape would later add in that same day) from excessive consuming of Lemon Drops – he clearly never heard of Diabetes. But since he is a wizard, if he is immune to anything that is Muggle diseases – lucky him. The old coot.

One way or another, the strange phoenix was already there, watching Albus crazy behaviour and, if Hermione would take notice to such a thing, clearly amused – even more than a phoenix can be – and perched on her shoulder, immediately starting to nuzzle her hair. Two sugarless black coffees later, Albus Dumbledore was finally his eye-twinkling usual self.

"So what brings you here, my dear? Oh, jolly good, I made a rhyme – I'll say it more often today, since it is Christmas." Christine just stared, blinked twice and then spoke.

"Well, Albus, I just thought you should know. Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Macnair, Nott and a few more purebloods from Slytherin joined Voldemort's ranks. And there was also a joining from Gryffindor House." his twinkle wavered for a bit.

"It is to be expected, no?" she nodded. "Then why are you so worried? Did young Severus join too?"

"As his father expected him to." she paused. "I will give him the training his mind needs. The Death Tards (AN – from retards, hehe) will surely handle the rest. I don't teach Unforgivables, obviously." she sighed and turned to the elder man. "Still, there is an even more important matter in my mind. When Harry fought Voldemort, their wands connected, just like mine and Grindelwald's. Meaning we share the same wand core. Now, according to records, when YOU defeated Grindelwald, the same thing happened during the battle. How could it be? As far as I know, your wand core is NOT the same as Grindy's."

"That, my dear, is something I cannot tell you."

'So, if Albus did not defeat Grindelwald then...' Christine thought, 'who did?'

"You keep telling me that Albus. Fine. My mother met Tom Riddle. They became friends."

"More than friends, considering we are talking about Tom. He had started the Death Eaters sometime ago and their connection began to interfere in that. His followers were not happy. They tried to attack her. **Tried** – and Tom was even more fascinated with her then. With her as a person, or with her power? I do not know, maybe your mother's journal can tell you that."

"It's getting confuse. She stopped putting dates in her entries. I don't know how long each thing took. She was there you know. When Tom asked about the Horcruxes."

Only silence followed Christine's words, and then her exit from the office.

--

AN – I know I didn't focus Christmas enough – at least the presents part. But come on – this is not Xmas NOW, and sometimes I hate chapters with it. Oh, I loved this gift, thank you Severus, it means so much to me... (sob) Oh please! Hermione has Albus, but their relationship, albeit friendly, is not as before. Severus was just attacked in Xmas eve and they have much in those brains of them. And Xmas is just not the same without Erik, if you catch my drift. Please... review...


	10. Ch 9 Can hate turn into love?

**Dear Readers: It looks like I'm back!**

**Chapter 9 – Can Hate turn into Love?**

**_Hogwarts. September 15th. Sunday, walking through the castle_**

**Tom Riddle POV. Seventh Year.**

Agnes Dumbledore... The nerve! As if one could carefully select one's House, to one's preference... I hated her on the spot.

If I too had been a Dumbledore, everything would have been easier. I never would have had to fight, to pretend so hard as to find my own place in this blasted school. Stupid school which is the closest place I could call home, full of - thank Merlin - easily beguiled fools. Apart from silly old coot Dumbledore.

She has bested me in every class and then some, she dared to take my place as the prized student of every teacher! What does she have that I don't? After six years of hard work, this is what I get? No, being Head Boy is not nearly enough.

Some day I will rule over all of them, Headmaster, Professors, Ministry, witches and wizards alike, and the Dumbledores who stand in my way will be the first to pay. Lovesick fools, what they see in love is something I shan't ever understand. I? I want to live forever, never to die. She will grow old and fat from each devil spawn she births into this world. The thought of seeing her marry some fop and having his offspring sickens me. Brilliant, beautiful, caring women like her always end up with idiots who don't treasure them. Not that I care in the least, the very idea is preposterous!

But oh! How I would love to have her by my feet, corrupt and force my darkness on her, to have her whimper my name and beg me to stop! I'd show her…

Is someone singing?

R&R, please!


	11. Ch 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Hogwarts. September 15th. Sunday, unused classroom_**

**Agnes Dumbledore POV. Seventh Year.**

I pour all of my skill, longing and passion unto the black and ivory of the piano, one melody after another. I think, as I play, of Tom Riddle, Head Boy. He is a dark one, always moody in my presence, trying to mask his true feelings as the Slytherin that he is. Why does he fight it? He wants me, in his own strange, sick, twisted way, I know it. Yet he fights it. Whenever I look at him, I see a little unhappy boy in an orphanage, the special, gifted child all fear.

I have excellent hearing, and I feel Tom behind me. I sing an old song of the Soul Healers, a song of healing and soul mates. It is hauntingly beautiful and I know it affects Tom for, when I finish, I turn and face him; his eyebrows form one line in his handsome face; there is emotion in his eyes, one I dare not place. This silence is heavy, and I can't bear it, so I speak, and offer what I hope is an accommodating smile.

"Walk with me, Tom." I half circle him and pause at the door, gently raising my eyebrows as if asking "you coming or what?". He takes a step, then another, painstakingly trying to act nonchalant, but I don't miss the controlled out-of-beat intake of breath.

We leave and leisurely walk through the castle, the pace I set for both of us; I hum all the way. I try to make conversation with Tom Riddle but to no avail, so I settle for silence. We end up at the Fat Lady's portrait, currently empty, so we face each other while we wait.

"So, Miss Dumbledore."

"Agnes.", his eyes flicker, and that's the only reaction I get. "You can stop pretending to be so… _nice_, I know you're not." He sputters; finally!

"I beg your pardon?", I smile innocently.

"Oh, I know all about your dwellings in the Dark Arts, of how powerful you really are. You're being nice to me in front of the others because I'm a Dumbledore and because you don't want to look bad in front of the teachers." I pause. "That works for them, I'm sure. Not for me, I see your jealousy." He turns pale, furiously turning his wand in his hand, over and over.

"You think you know everything, don't you, Dumbledore?"

"I have glimpsed into your future, you know.", I speak in such a quiet, low tone; he stops fiddling his wand and stares intensely at me, then eagerly. "You will be powerful."

"How powerful?"

"Very. But you know what they say." The Fat Lady has finally come back. "The greater the power, the greater the fall."

**OCTOBER.**

**NOVEMBER.**

**DECEMBER. Tom Riddle. Great Hall. Hogwarts.**

Another Christmas approaches. Merlin, but I hate the holidays. My Death Eaters are, thanks to my influence, much more subdued than those pathetic Gryffindors and moronic Hufflepuffs. How Dumbledore can stand them, I will never understand.

She is not as bad as Albus Dumbledore, thank Merlin.

She's alright, I guess.

I admit – only to myself of course – that I've come to enjoy our walks together. A female who can actually understand the need a wizard sometimes has for silence. And a Gryffindor at that. Will wonders never cease?

And I have come to learn much from her, academically, as well.

Too bad she can't see the light, as far as blood purity goes. A pity. We would be unstoppable together. She would make a fine Dark Lady.

As I finish my breakfast, mail arrives. I reach for the scroll the dark school owl carries, in a fashion I hope is not too eager looking, and put it in my bag. I rise, the Slytherin table is empty, since everybody in Slytherin as already left for their holidays, and I quickly walk towards our unused classroom. The one where Dumbledore usually plays her piano, summoned from some hell forgotten pit.

_Dear scowling Slytherin,_

_How have you been?_

Dying of boredom without a Dumbledore to aggravate. How the hell are you? I roll over my eyes and read on.

_I miss you and your sarcasm. The family is all over me, all the time, driving me crazy. I'll write again as soon as I am able to escape them in a more permanent fashion._

_Happy Holidays._

_Agnes._

That's it?

You made me (_me!_) wait 27 hours and 33 minutes for a _simple friggin' note_? Because this is not like your usual letters. Merlin, I really hate Dumbledores. I hear a sickening crack, an elf has just appeared before me, trembling in fear, holding a big package.

"What do you want?", I sneer.

"Willy has been told to deliver present to Master Tom Riddle. From Miss Dumbledore." Well, well, aren't we full of surprises.

"Put it on that table, elf, and leave." He complies and disappears from my sight.

I approach the package and tore the ordinary brown paper – really Dumbledore, have you no taste in… oh.

It's wrapped in beautiful forest green fabric. Not paper. A soft, lush fabric, with an elegantly done silver bow. I quickly open the wooden box it hides. It doesn't even cross my mind to run diagnostic spells, as I usually do. I gasp and gape like a dumb fish.

It's… it's… my word.

An elegant neck arises from the box, then the winged body of the bird. All of it is covered in a golden shine, the heart glows as well. It is the most beautiful phoenix I have ever seen. I often envied Professor Dumbledore for Fawkes, but this…

It jumps on me, perching on my shoulder and nuzzles my neck and hair in a comforting fashion. My heart beats fast and I notice the scroll in the box.

_Dearest Tom,_ it says. The only person who calls me like that in my letters is _her._

_Take care of her._

_Happy Christmas._

_Agnes_

I openly smile at the note, at the phoenix and at the intricately made wooden box. I take it all in my arms and head towards Slytherin.

* * *

Sorry folks, I'm a bit rusty as far as this story goes. Finished a Sailor Moon story - but I'm trying to finish this one. Honest! Happy New Year!


End file.
